Firenz
Firenz, also known as Firenzen is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stat Website Description An able-bodied soldier known to frequent the city's bars. He's seen much of the world, giving him an empathetic heart. He cares for many people. The Past Revisted While on patrol in the woods with Dreyuss, Firenz suggests that they stop patrol and go back so that they won't meet the monster. Dreyuss agrees, but the werewolf Jamie suddenly appears. Telling Dreyuss to run, Firenz is then killed by Jamie. Tome Description "He has a bit of a sensitive side and loves working with children. Firenz can always find the good qualities in people, and that has helped him make many friends. When he has free time, he drinks with Bonn, but he will never admit to actually being drunk..." Quotes Pause Talk: *On Dreyuss, A Subordinate: "I wonder if that kid got away safely..." *On Dreyuss, A Subordinate: "He has an awful sense of direction for a knight." *On Dreyuss, A Subordinate: "Dreyuss isn't too bad an archer, really." *On Dreyuss, A Subordinate: "I'm looking forward to Dreyuss's archery skills." *On Leier, A Subordinate: "Leier could stand to lighten up." *On Leier, A Subordinate: "She's got a small, thin frame, but guts to spare." *On Leier, A Subordinate: "Leier never gets scared, and nothing gets to her." *On Bonn, A Subordinate: "Heh, I don't know if his liquor love can be cured." *On Bonn, A Subordinate: "I will never be able to hate that man." *On Bonn, A Subordinate: "He shouldn't carry a bottle in a each hand, though..." *On Alonso, A Dependable Man: "Alonso is friendly, but they call him "The Demon."" *On Lester, A Dependable Man: "Alonso sure likes to look after his people." *On Bonita, A Kind Woman: "She may seem snappy, but she's got a good heart." *On Pilgrim, A Comrade: "I don't know why, but I really get along with him." *On Simone, A Peace-Bringer: "I heard she likes cats..." *"I heard someone swam across Lake Noir by the castle." *"Bonn sure pushes his luck sometimes..." *"We're chasing down someone who up and disappeared." *"People say I'm good at taking care of others..." *"Why doesn't anyone in my order like a stiff drink?" *"I wish I had more of that stuff I had when I was new." *"I wonder if that old man I helped made it home..." *"I'm starving..." *"Being drunk makes me want to sing. I'm pretty good." *"Hey, hey, watch your backs for Firenz's axe, whoaaa..." *"Patrolling the outlands isn't bad, but it's dark." *"I just can't turn away from someone who needs help..." Using Key Item: *"I may drink, but I don't get drunk." *On Bonn, A Subordinate: "After the mission, Bonn and I should hit the tavern." Recruitment: *"Will you take me with you? I'll do my best." Level Up: *"Thank you!" *"I feel more motivated..." *"I'm going to work especially hard now!" *"Now I can live up to your expectations." Exile: *"I see... I guess I wasn't strong enough." Category:Characters Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters